


A Name

by here_comes_batman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Loki-centric, Midgard, Odin - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Loki (Marvel), Thor - Freeform, he chooses tom, loki and tom fic, loki being an ass, loki gets the same punishment as thor, loki having to pretend he's human so he has to pick a human name, loki interacting with humans, loki is sent to earth, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: As punishment for his crimes against Midgard, Loki is sent to Earth, stripped of his powers until he has proven that he is worthy of his godly title. If you know anything about said ex-god, that might take a while, and since a lot of people don't like being attacked by strange air-surfing aliens, Loki will have to come up with a Human name for the time being.





	A Name

"Loki, what you have done on Midgard is not acceptable. You have caused panic, and destructionand death to people who have done nothing to harm you. For these acts, and the act of treason of asgard, you will be punished." Odin spoke harshly.

Loki was standing in the great hall, surrounded by countless guards, no doubt all holding some sort of grugde against him.

Thor and Jane were standing a few feet away, heads low, awaiting what would become of the trickster.

Odin sat opposite of Loki, on that godforsaken throne of his. Loki glared at the man he once called his father.

"I'd expect nothing less of a king as great as yourself." He spat with sarcasm.

Thruth was, Loki hoped his father would have mercy. It may not seem like it, but he really wasn't fond of dying, either by death sentence or by rotting away in a cell.

"I am afraid that the weight of these crimes, the death and destruction you have caused,is to heavy to match. Therefore, as much as it pains me,you will be paying with your most valuable posession...Your life."

Odin said, wavering a bit at the end.

Loki's eyes widened. Really? He would have at least thought the man would have some mercy on him. With a dim expression on his face, Odin gestured for the guards to take Loki away, who could not stand on his legs for a moment but tried his best  
/to

hide it.

"Wait!" Sounded a heavy voice from behind them.

Thor had left Jane and was running up to Odin. "Father, don't you think that that would be a bit much? I mean we all make mistakes."

Odin shook his head.

"Thor, this is standard procedure, i cannot do anything-"

"Sent him to Midgard!" Thor interrupted him. Loki's mouth almost fell open. Was Thor actually helping him?

Odin seemed to hesitate. But Thor pressed on, seeing that he had caught the Allfather's attention.

"Remove his powers and send him to Midgard like you did me, teach him some humility and Human ways. That way he'll learn his lesson and he'll learn about the humans he attacked." Thor said, trying anything to get his point across.

Loki began to shake his head. Never would he lose his powers, he would rather have the death sentence. He tried to break the gaurd's tight grip on him,but to no avail and screamed.

"I would rather die than live like those mortals!" He yelled, eyes fierce.

Odin ignored him and focused on Thor instead, who had made a good point. It would be good for Loki to be amongst those he wanted to rule, see that they are not as weak as he thought. Learn that Midgard was not as dull as he thought. Loki was still fightingthe  
guards until Odin suddenly stood up and walked over to them.

He stood face to face with Loki, staring him down intently. "Your brother has a point.-"

"He is not my brother, and you are not my father!" Loki interrupted him angrily.

Odin continued as nothing had happened.

"Thor has brought an alternative sentence under my attention. He has a valid point, it would do you good to live amongst Mortals for a while, learn some humility." Odin spoke, turning around.

Loki shook his head.

"No. I would rather parish in hell than live as Mortal on that puny planet. I will-"

"You will do nothing!" Odin yelled, cutting Loki off, who snapped his mouth shut with a deathly glare.

"I have made up my mind on the matter, you will be sent to Midgard under the same conditions as Thor. You will be able to come back when you are worthy of your title as god." He paused for a second, still staring Loki down.

"Something you arecurrently not worthy of." He said slowly before turning around again, dismissing the guards and telling Thor to take Jane back to Midgard.

Thor nodded as Odin sat down and stepped down, passing Loki as he did so. He shot him an apologetic look, Loki glaring at him in return.

when the two were alone, Odin spoke again.

"Since you know no one on Midgard, I will take the liberty to get you a place to stay and some money to get you started. You must, however do the rest by yourself."

Loki took a step forward.

"This is foolish! What-"

"When you get to Midgard, the key to your house will be in your pocket. In your house you will find anything you need to get by for a limited amount of time. Is that clear?"

"This is ridiculous! I will not-"

"Is that clear?!" Odin yelled impressively loud. Loki stopped mid-scentence and glared at the man for the tenth time today.

"Yes." He growled low, gritting his teeth. Odin grinned, clearly enjoying this a little too much and grabbed his staff.

Loki stared at it.

"Good. Then I wish you the best of luck Loki. May you come back soon." He said before tapping his staff on the ground.

Loki screamed, trying anything to stop it, but it was too late. Bright late swirled around him until he couldn't see anything anymore. A second later, he hears the chattering of people and the honking of car horns. He is not on Asgard anymore, that much  
hecould tell. A filthy smell fills his nose and he quickly opens his eyes.

He is in an alley, two high buildings on either side of him, and the street reeking of piss and alcohol. Beer bottles are sprawled everywhere and a few feet away sits a cat on top of a dumpster. He feels a little nauseous, he supposed from the teleportation,butthen  
he remembered that Odin said he would take his powers.

His blood ran cold at the thought and he hastily tried to do one of the simpeler spells. Nothing happened. He groaned, hitting a nearby dumpster, which hurt more than he anticipated. Humans were so fragile, so incrediblyweak.

He stepped forward, noticing his old robes were replaced by simple human clothing. His blood almost boiled, how dare he change his fine clothes for this garbage?

With a growl he continued down the alley, eventually reaching the busy street ahead. Buildings lined each side of the road and wide sidewalks with trees lay beside them. People were walking their dogs or talking to other people, and Loki eyes themsuspiciously.

He stood there for a few seconds, wondering where to go and what to do now, when he remembered what Odin had said about a key.

With a huff he stuffed his hands in the jeans and pulled out a key with a note.

The first building to your left is yours. - O

Loki sighed and looked to his left, a not-too-small, not-too-big house in front of him. With heavy legs he walked over to te house and walked up the small stairs to the front door.

He out the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door to a cozy looking hallway.

Jackets and coats were hanging on a coat rack and diffrent pairs of shoes were messily dumped under it.

It was like he had been living here for a while, when in reality he was seeing this for the first time. Loki continued down the hallway, coming into a livingroom and kitchen. The room was spacious enough, but like a bathroom compared to the rooms inAsgard.

Bookshelves hung on the walls (mostly history, science or biology supposed odin must have done that on purpose.) and a TV was across from a comfortable looking sofa, with a coffeetable in the middle.

A dining table sat in the kitchen, and Loki stepped over to it, noticing an envelope.

He openend it and pulled out a letter, along with around fifty dollars in cash.

Loki, I have taken the liberty to get you a bank account, with some money to get you started. I do not know the value of Midgardian money, so Thor took the liberty of 'fixing it' as he put it, and ensured me One Million dollars would suffice. I have put iton the bank card you will also find in this envelope.

Good luck,

\- O.

Loki laughed, One million dollars? What a fool was that man! It was clear Loki knew more of Midgard than his fool of a... Father.

Grabbing the cash, and leaving the card for now, he also grabbed his key and then walked out the door, slamming the thing shut behind him.

He walked out onto the sidewalk, ignoring the people that he passed. After a while of aimlessly roaming, he came across a small coffee shop. He knew coffee, when Thor returned from Midgard he wouldn't shut up about it. For a moment hesitated but then  
heshrugged and entered the small café. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

There were not many people in the small shop, only a girl behind the counter and about six people scattered around the few stalls and tables.

He walked up the the counter and looked at the girl for a moment, not sure how this worked on Midgard.

The girl shot him a smile. "Hello, welcome to Grammy's! Can I help you with anything?"

Loki found himself smiling at the girls enthousiasm.

"As a matter of fact you can, I will take a coffee please." He said. The girl nodded and scribbled down something on her little notepad.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No that would be it." He replied. The girl smiled again, going over to a machine and pushing some buttons to activate it.

"So you're from england then?" She said, to Loki's surprise. He hadnt expected herto make small talk.

"Yes I suppose so." He said uncertain. The girl laughed and put a cup under the machine.

"That's awesome, why'd you move here?" She continued.

"Family issues." Loki replied vaguely. The girls smile faded. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry." She said with a faint blush. She turned around again when the machine started beeping.

She handed him the cup. "D' want milk or sugar?" She asked.

Loki shook his head and turned around. The girl watched him walk to a table and shot him a curious look. What a strange man.

Loki looked up and saw the girl from behind the counter standing next to his table. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled again.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked. Loki shook his head and pointed to the seat opposite of him.

"To what do I owethe pleasure?" He said, watching as she sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"Well my shift is over, and since I'd probably just be bored at home, I thought i'd keep you company." She said.

Loki smiled again, putting the paper he found on the table down, not that there was anything interesting in it. Just some article about the attack in New York. Nothing that he didn't know already.

"My name's Melissa O'neil,but everyone calls me Mel." She said, extending a hand.

Loki took her handand shook it. "My name is..."

He suddenly realised he probably shouldn't use his real name, since many Humans probably hated him for his actions, and he looked around swiftly, his eyes landing on a magazine with a headline: Tom Cruise to star in new Mission Impossible movie!

"My name is Tom,Hid...dle...ston?" He said, trying to make if sound convincing but ending up making it sound like a question.

"Well, nice to meet you Tom, have you been in New York long?"

Loki shook his head.

"Few days."

"Are you kidding me? A few days? Oh you must be totally lost in the neighboorhood! Have you made any friends already?"

Loki laughed and shook his head.

"Sadly I haven't." He said.

"Oh well, then today is your lucky day Tom Hiddleston because today you have officially made a friend!" She said laughing.

Loki smiled again, this human wasn't so bad.

"Oh you are going to love living in brooklyn! It's the best part to live in in New York, although some might argue about that, in my opinion it's great. Hey why don't give you a tour? I'll show you all my favorite spots and you can get usedto the  
neighbourhood."

She talks a lot though...

Loki grinned.

"Well I suppose it would be good for me to know my way around..."

"Great! How about tomorrow? Say twelve 'o clock? Would that be okay?" When Loki nodded she smiled and picked up her things.

"Well see you tommorrow then!" She said with a small wave, and then turned around, about to exit the café.

Before she does however, she turns back one more time and grabs something out of her pocket. He slides it onto Loki's table.

"You can call me on this number if something comes up or something." She said, again a bit blushing.

Loki nodded and put the paper in his pocket.

He watched the girl exit the café and then stood up to pay for his coffee. He watched through the window as the girls crossed the street and almost bumped into another human.

Loki grinned and handed the man that now stood behind the counter the money.

Not so bad indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> HIya! just a quick one-shot i made up from an idea that has been bugging me for a loooong time...   
> so i got it out of the way and made this whooo. i'm thinking about making this more than a one=shot, but i don't know how that'll turn out, so for now it's just a one-shot :)   
> let me know what you think! do you want more of this? or is it okay as a one-shot?   
> Also i've posted some more chapters on ff.net, so if you really want to you can check it out there. no promises it'll be finished tho!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12114693/1/A-Name


End file.
